PewDiePie
Name: PewDiePie Gender: Male B-Day: October, 24, 1989 Affiliation(s): The Bro Army Occupattion: YouYube L-Per Rank: Bro Master PewDiePie Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg, also known as PewDiePie(pronounced pyoo-deh-pai), or PewDie '''and '''Pewds for short, is a 23 year-old Swedish video game commentator known for his videos on YouTube and appearances on numerous playthrough videos. PewDiePie is known for his Let's Plays on horror-themed video games, as well as playing many other types of games, including flash and indie games, and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording. PewDiePie's fanbase is known as the "Bro Army" which includes over 8,600,000 subscribers on YouTube. Felix Kjellberg was born on October 24th, 1989 and currently lives in San Paolo, Italy, with his girlfriend, Marzia, and their two dogs, a pug named Maya and a Yorkshire terrier named Ynk. (pronounced ink)Personal Life He originates from Gothenburg, Sweden, and graduated from high school in Göthenburg. Afterwards, Felix began college at Chalmers University and left in 2011. Marzia and Felix started dating on around October of 2011 when Marzia's best friend watched PewDiePie's videos at the end of May. In turn, his videos were shared with Marzia, who found Felix really funny and wrote him a letter at the end of June. He wrote back and they started communicating each other for a while until Felix visited her in Italy in August, and then in September as well as October. Eventually, they moved in together after Marzia's birthday. On March 28th, 2012, Kjellberg did his first newspaper interview with Swedish site Expressen.se, in which he noted his intention to have a full-time job and while making YouTube videos as a secondary job as well as moving to Italy with Marzia. P.O. Box For sending fan mail to PewDiePie and/or Marzia fan mail their most current address is : PewDiePie P.za San Paolo 37 36075 Montecchio M. (VI) PO box n°357 Italy Internet Life YouTube PewDiePie opened his YouTube account for PewDiePie on April 29th, 2010, with a Infiniminer playthrough video showing a player that was trapped in a shed by the other players. Months following from his Minecraft video, he started doing Call of Duty 3 commentaries, and Let's Plays on Alone in the Dark and Wolfenstein. PewDiePie then began uploading many Let's Plays and playthroughs on horror-themed videos, including Amnesia ''custom stories, and began playing flash games and other types of games, including ''Façade. On Fridays, PewDiePie would upload a video known as 'Fridays with PewDiePie', which would include vloging, doing Q&As, opening fanmail (known as 'bromail'). He also did an Omegle video, and most popular, his scary/funny moments montages. PewDiePie spawned his fanbase known as the "Bro Army", and references his subscribers as "bros". King of the Web PewDie was nominated to run in the internet phenomena "King of the Web", coming first in the leaderboard as overall king. PewDie intended on using the money of $7,500 to donate to WWF to save the tigers. It was until "WhatDaFuq Show" had a meteoric up rise on the leaderboards, stirring up the bro army, causing controversy, claims of cheating, and verbal bashing on both sides. Though placing second on his first try, he is also the first campaigner in the history of the King of the Web to gain support and forwarded votes from so many campaigners within the top 10, including Syndicate, JPMetz and Scary Snowman. Nevertheless, he still placed first as the "King of Gaming". Two weeks after the last nominations, PewDiePie was crowned King of the Web, getting a $500 voucher at Game Stop and receiving $7,500 in cash. PewDiePie showed his generosity through one of his "Fridays with PewDiePie" episodes and donated all of the money received into WWF to save the tigers. Other PewDiePie runs his own website as well as his own YouTube channel, Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. PewDiePie joined Facebook on March 4th, 2011 and has over 1,190,000 likes. PewDiePie has over 916,00 followers on Twitter, and tweets in about the same aspects that he does on Facebook. Whenever does a Q&A for the upcoming Fridays with PewDiePie, he will ask questions from his twitter subscribers. Felix is featured in an episode of Teens React: TheFineBros ''and Gonzossm''. During his 2013 stay in L.A., he joined in on the filming of various''YouTubers React'' video episodes. Games Played PewDiePie is best known for playing horror-themed video games, along with flash games, indie games and adventure games, as well as many other types of games. Here is a complete list of all of the games PewDiePie have played (including downloadable content, mods, and custom maps). Amnesia Custom Stories PewDiePie have played many Amnesia: The Dark Descent custom maps/stories, where the player is able to play a customized map created by another person. Here is a complete list of all of the custom stories PewDiePie have played. Category:PewDiePie